In a display section of an electronic device such as a mobile telephone, there is used a liquid crystal panel for lowering the power consumption and for reducing the size and weight of the electronic device. For this liquid crystal panel, there has been an increasing demand for a higher image quality, as a still or moving image carrying much information is distributed with the wide spreading of mobile telephones in the recent years.
As the liquid crystal panel for realizing the high image quality of the display section of the electronic device, there is known an active matrix type liquid crystal panel using a thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal. This active matrix type liquid crystal panel using the TFT liquid crystal is suitable for realizing a high-speed response and a high contrast and for displaying moving images compared to the simple matrix type liquid crystal panel using the STN (Super Twisted Nematic) liquid crystal by the dynamic drive.